


Phantom Pains [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Critical Role Ladies Week, Gen, Healers, Healing, Memory, Pain, Phantom pain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strength, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Phantom Pains" by icarus_chained."Sometimes, when she touched them, when she trailed her fingers across now-whole skin, Pike's fingers ached."





	Phantom Pains [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phantom Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712407) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Length: 10:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/phantom%20pains.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Critical Role Ladies Week. Thanks to icarus_chained for having blanket permission! Also used to fill my "gen" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
